1) Map suppressors of gene-32 mutants of phage T4 and assign to cistrons by complementation tests. 2) Compare DNA replication, recom-bination and repair in suppressed and unsuppressed gene-32 mutants by biochemical and genetic methods. 3) Fingerprint peptides of wild type and mutant gene-32 protein. 4) Study physical and functional interactions of 32 proteins with ligase. 5) In collaboration with Dr. Kemper (Koln) study physical and functional interactions of T4 nucleases by 32 protein.